


Focus Only On Me

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [2]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 18





	Focus Only On Me

“Prompto! Get her out of here!” Ignis ordered. The blond did as told, rushing over to the bespectacled man’s younger sister. Wrapping his arms around her torso, she snapped out of her shock and began to flail about. Try as she might, Prompto’s hold on her proved too strong to break.

“Prom! Let me go! I can’t leave him!” she yelled. Voice shaking, eyes watering. Prompto pulled her farther from her brother, and she became more frantic.

“Prom! You don’t understand! Iggy’s gonna–” she was cut off by Prompto spinning her in his arms so that they were facing one another. Staring into her eyes, Prompto felt his heart break, tears threatening to spill over.

When the screaming began, (y/n)’s eyes went wide. Her mouth hung open slightly as she seemed to look through the blond in front of her. He was quick to cover her ears, but not quick enough as more tears fell from her pale green eyes. The blond racked his mind for anything he could do to distract the girl, and now it was his turn for his eyes to widen. He pulled the girl closer to himself, making their foreheads touch, their lips only centimeters apart.

“Just focus on me, okay?” he muttered. In a quick movement, their lips connected, and the blond felt (y/n)’s grip on his shirt tighten.

“Only focus on me, (y/n),” he whispered against her lips. Unknown to him, his hands had fallen from her ears to rest on her tear-stained cheeks. Ignis’ screams had stopped, but Prompto was afraid: afraid of letting (y/n) see her older brother’s condition. So, he continued to kiss her.

Until that moment in time, Prompto hadn’t realized just how much he had wanted to kiss her, and now that he did he didn’t want to stop or let her go. But he reigned in his lust – his greed for (y/n)’s touch – and pulled himself from her lips. His arms went to wrap around her back, pulling her body into his.

“It’s okay, (y/n). He’ll be alright, I promise,” Prompto mumbled into the woman’s ash-blonde hair, not knowing nor caring if she had heard him. Her body convulsed in his arms as she sobbed, the tears staining his shirt. He rubbed a hand up and down her back, pulling her even closer.

And so the two stood in one another’s arms as the world continued to crumble around them.


End file.
